


"Come on man, let's just see what happens--"

by juliar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, urban fantasy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliar/pseuds/juliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An urban fantasy AU. <a href="http://juliaere.tumblr.com/post/93849263532/the-static-of-your-arms-it-is-the-catalyst-youre">On my blog here.</a></p></blockquote>





	"Come on man, let's just see what happens--"

**Author's Note:**

> An urban fantasy AU. [On my blog here.](http://juliaere.tumblr.com/post/93849263532/the-static-of-your-arms-it-is-the-catalyst-youre)


End file.
